Un Día de San Valentín más
by SilverNAD
Summary: Es un día más de San Valentín para Zim, y hay ciertas tradiciones que él desprecia con cada porción de su ser: La carne, los corazones rojos, y si, el constante regreso de Tak... Contiene ZADR. R&R


_****_Invader Zim_** **no me pertenece, y esto es un pobre intento de Fic (¬¬)_

Este Fic fue hecho con toda la onda para un concurso. La única advertencia que puedo darles es que se trata de un ZADR y que no soy muy fan del dia de San Valentín. Sin más, aqui esta la historia...

_**(...)  
><strong>_

_**Un día de San Valentín más  
><strong>_

Cuando Zim y Skoodge entraron a la eskuela, con sus respectivos disfraces y la guardia en alto ante cualquier eventualidad, notaron aterrados que todo se había vuelto rojo y rosa. Había guirnaldas de corazones adornando los extremos de los pasillos, enormes corazones colgando del techo y corazones con niños regordetes vestidos solo con pañales y alas, dibujados y pegados en los casilleros.

-¿Ya es San Valentín?- Skoodge dice esto abrumado, apenas había sobrevivido a ese día festivo el año anterior. Había demasiada carne y salsa de barbacoa, de solo recordarlo le daban ganas de llorar.

-No puede ser, todos los años la misma tortura- Zim arranca indignado un enorme corazón que adornaba su casillero -Estúpidos humanos, con sus estúpidas celebraciones y sus estúpidas "cosas" rojas-

-¿Le llaman corazones?- Skoodge le enseña el libro de anatomía humana que traía encima, donde había un corazón humano dibujado. Estaba algo alterado porque tenían examen de biología en la primera hora -Pero no se parece en nada a este-

-Si estas apestosas larvas humanas quieren corazones adornando los pasillos, con gusto se los arrancare y los colgare...- Zim rechinó molesto los dientes. Odiaba con ganas ese día, y para colmo todos estaban eufóricos por la celebración.

**_"¿Es que no entendían que de nuevo tendría que lidiar con esa molestia?"_**

-Me gustaría abandonar la Tierra en este momento- El irken enfundado en su pésimo disfraz, golpea su frente con la puerta de su casillero. Refunfuña por lo bajo algunas maldiciones en su lengua natal, y vuelve a golpearse de nuevo. A pesar de esto, no llamaba mucho la atención de los demás.

-Recuerda que ya no puedes hacer eso- Skoodge abre el suyo y comienza a hurgar en toda la basura que se le estaba acumulando para encontrar su tarea de álgebra. Encuentra un trozo de rosquilla a medio comer y se la traga sin mucho problema –Hmm… Tú Pak estallara en miles de pedazos y morirás-

-Estúpido exilio- Zim dice esto de mala gana, sin molestarse en moverse de encima de su casillero.

-Y que lo digas- Skoodge frunce el ceño molesto. Tenía un raro presentimiento. Mira a todos lados del pasillo -¿No tienes la sensación de que alguien te está observando?-

-Tal vez sea Dib-humano- El irken disfrazado de humano no parecía estar de humor para preocuparse por su paranoico acosador –No creo que debas preocuparte-

-Puede ser...- Skoodge no termina de decir esto que aparece Keef, disfrazado de una chuleta de carne y les grita con euforia:

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín Zim!-

-¿Qué tiene de feliz?- Zim parecía a punto de llorar, realmente ese día era San Valentín y Keef tuvo que confirmárselo.

-No te ves muy animado...- Keef había ignorado completamente a Skoodge, pero a este no parecía molestarle. El chico pelirrojo ve al irken gordito y bajito, disfrazado de humano y lo saluda de mala gana -Ah, hola Skoodge-

-Hola… ¿Qué llevas puesto?- El irken duda en acercarse a Keef, pero por suerte solo llevaba un disfraz de papel y cartón.

-Es mi disfraz de espíritu de San Valentín, pero alguien como tu no lo entendería- Keef dice esto completamente orgulloso de su creación, comportándose desagradable con el irken. Skoodge no entendía aún que diablos le había hecho al chico más positivo de esa ciudad para que lo odie tanto.

-En otras partes de la Tierra, festejan San Valentín con dulces…- Skoodge daría lo que fuera por estar en un día de San Valentín así. La carne era nociva para ellos, pero los dulces no tanto.

-Eres un insensible, no tienes idea de lo que la carne representa- Keef parecía estar a punto de dar un discurso muy positivo sobre las tradiciones de San Valentín, cuando se queda callado mirando hacia donde estaba Zim.

-¿Zim?- Skoodge mira a Zim que parecía desear meterse dentro de su casillero, así que lo toma los hombros para sacarlo de allí -¡Ya deja eso! ¡Tal vez no venga hoy...!-

-Siempre viene, repite lo mismo año tras año- Zim dice esto con aire de derrota –Estoy muy cansado de esto…-

-No ha comenzado la clase y ya estás gimoteando, chico del espacio- Dib llega oportunamente por el pasillo. Había escuchado por casualidad las quejas de Zim, y quería enterarse porque estaba pasando un mal momento, para poder divertirse un rato viéndolo sufrir.

Él ya no odiaba a Zim, ahora que no había peligro de que invada la Tierra o que intente matarlo, pero los viejos hábitos eran difíciles de dejar.

-¿Qué pasa Zim? ¿Te da miedo la carne? ¿Quieres irte a tu casa y esconderte debajo de tu nave?- Dib empieza a empujar a Zim para molestarlo. El irken le dedica una mirada de hastió y lo aparta de su camino, empujándolo más fuerte para que se aleje de él.

-No me toques, humano- Por alguna razón, Zim estaba nervioso por la invasión a su espacio personal.

-¡Feliz día de San Valentín Dib!- Keef saluda a Dib con una gran y brillante sonrisa, ignorando que estaba fulminando con la mirada a Zim. El ambiente se había tornado tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Este… ¿Por qué no dejamos atrás el tema de la carne, las naves espaciales y sus derivados, para irnos a clase?- Skoodge cambia el tema, moviendo su libro de anatomía delante de Dib –Tenemos un horrible examen de anatomía humana, y todo por tu culpa Dib-

-Eso no me importa- Dib suena triunfante ante la queja de Skoodge -Cuando fallen miserablemente en ese examen, todos se darán cuenta de que son alienígenas-

-No lo sé, Dib- Keef se quita su disfraz para el receso y lo guarda en su casillero para sacar su mochila. Lo cierra y sigue al resto del grupo –Tal vez solo pruebe que no estudiaron, muchos estudiantes reprueban en Biología-

-Cállate Keef- Dice Dib con veneno, y mira a Skoodge con aprensión –¿Qué le pasa a Zim? Esta muy callado-

-¿A Zim?- Skoodge ve al irken arrastrarse por el pasillo como un condenado a muerte –El día San Valentín le trae un mal sabor de boca-

-Pero no tiene que ponerse así- Dib parecía estar indignado y algo molesto por la actitud de Zim –Dudo que** ella** vuelva este año, ya debió darse por vencida-

-Ya se lo dije, pero creo que está traumatizado- Skoodge dice esto subiendo los hombros –Aún así, tal vez hoy no pase nada-

-Claro, tendremos un día normal de San Valentín- Keef estaba tan feliz con esto que parecía estar dando pequeños brincos al ingresar al aula.

-Eso espero- Zim dice esto algo preocupado. Ahora si tenía la sensación de estar siendo vigilado por alguien.

(…)

Si comparaba ese año con el anterior, Dib estaba seguro de que notaria un cambio radical en la relación que tenía con Zim. Seguían insultándose y tratando de ganar discusiones que no parecían tener sentido; pero llegaba un momento en que podían hablar civilizadamente y trataron de entablar una rara amistad, que fluctuaba entre la competencia y la discordia.

Además, Dib sentía que también había cambiado los puntos de vista acerca de las actitudes del irken. Todo gracias a que Zim ahora se encontraba delante de él, a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia, sentado o recostado en su pupitre. El chico paranoico se había cambiado de puesto hace más de un año, para poder averiguar porque el irken dejo de intentar conquistar la Tierra, y después de descubrirlo, no se molestó en cambiarse.

Todo cambio tiene sus consecuencias, y parecía que una barrera invisible que los separaba a ambos comenzó a desvanecerse. De vez en cuando, muy de vez en cuando, se pasaban notas. La mayoría de las veces estaban cargadas con insultos, pero otras veces intercambiaban algunos pensamientos.

Dib aún no se acostumbrado a estos cambios, era complicado hacerse amigo de alguien que intento matarlo hace dos años atrás. Trataba de ser desagradable con Zim en público, y evitaba acercarse a Skoodge o a Keef. Pero era complicado. Parecía estar atrapado dentro de un pequeño grupo tácito, a lo que los niños normales llaman "amigos".

Y culpa de todo eso, ahora estaba preocupado por Zim. Dib estaba seguro de que no había porque estar así de tenso en ese día, ya que era otro año, un año ridículamente aburrido y tedioso, en donde nada malo iba a pasarle a la Tierra ya que el dichoso irken que deseaba conquistarla, estaba convenientemente inactivo.

Se le ocurre una idea, y mirando con cuidado a ambos lados, comienza a escribirle una nota a Zim. La desliza con cuidado hacia la mesa de su pupitre, sin apartar la vista de su profesor.

Zim desdobla el papel y lee el mensaje que rezaba: _"Ves. Sabía que no pasaría nada malo"_

Dib se da cuenta de que el irken se relaja levemente y se reclina en su asiento. Era increíble que Zim reaccione así solo por una pequeña nota, pero de seguro que estaba buscando que alguien le diga que todo iba a estar bien.

El papel con la respuesta llego a los pocos segundos de eso.

"_Es posible que no venga" _

Dib sonrió levemente al leer aquellas palabras de condescendencia. Zim era fácil de convencer cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de pánico. Pero era cierto, había que relajarse y tratar de sobrellevar esa horrible celebración.

-Estudiantes, suspenderemos el examen de hoy para darle la bienvenida a una chica muy especial- El profesor de Biología parecía estar babeando mientras hablaba, pero eso no era lo más raro. Estaba encorvado y su rostro lucía un tanto demacrado. De repente, inclino su cabeza a un lado y comenzó a decir en voz alta –Cerebros, cerebros…Cerebrooos-

-¿Es normal que babee así? ¿Y que cosa es "cerebro"?- Skoodge le pregunta esto a Dib que estaba en el asiento de al lado.

-Hay adultos que se babean…- Dib frunce el ceño desconfiado –Pero es muy sospechoso que repita tantas veces la palabra "cerebro"-

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto- Zim le resultaba familiar ese raro estado en el que se encontraba su profesor. Ahora los ojos del hombre se habían vuelto blancos y vidriosos, seguía balbuceando, pero ahora estaba caminando por el aula como si estuviera perdido.

-¿Tendremos una compañera especial?- Keef parecía estar en otra sintonía, sonriéndole a la vida como acostumbraba siempre -¿Quién creen que sea?-

-Todos saluden a su nueva y excepcional emperatriz- Dice el profesor con la boca ladeada y manchándose de baba la camisa. Una linda chica gótica, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros, muy bien proporcionada para tener catorce años de edad, entra al aula y se presenta delante de todos.

–Hola a todos, me llamo Kat-

El aula entera dijo al unísono, como si estuvieran bajo un trance _"¡HOLA KAT!"_

Dib, Zim, Skoodge y Keef se quedaron con la boca abierta durante unos segundos, sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar. Entrar en pánico parecía ser la mejor opción.

-Mátenme- Zim golpea su frente con su pupitre, varias veces. No podía creer su mala suerte.

-¿Kat? ¿Es en serio?- Dib parecía indignado con esto, no podía creer que la recién llegada intentara estafarlo de esa forma -¿Acaso ella cree que somos estúpidos? ¡Es su maldito nombre al revés!-

-Antes que nada- Dice la hermosa chica nueva, batiendo sus pobladas pestañas que combinaban muy bien con su delineador negro –Quiero leerle un poema a mi amor no correspondido… ¡ZIM!-

Ella rechina sus dientes y gruñe furiosa, mientras saca un trozo de papel de su bolsillo y comienza a leer su corto poema de odio hacia el irken en cuestión, que estaba tratando de autoinflingirse una contusión cerebral.

-¿Qué crees que sea esta vez?- Skoodge se sonríe levemente por los nervios –El año pasado, destrozo toda la ciudad liberando ratas Blorch Mutante, y eran de las que no necesitan masticarte para devorarte por completo-

-Tal vez solo le de una tarjeta por San Valentín a Zim, y se marche- Keef dice esto asustado, ocultándose debajo de su pupitre, mirando aterrado a sus compañeros que comenzaron actuar tan extraños como su profesor -¿Por qué todo el mundo esta tan… raro?-

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por todo lo que me has hecho Zim! ¡Siente mi venganza!- Grita Tak quitándose su disfraz delante de todos, sin temer que la descubran –Esta vez, no hay escapatoria-

-¡Aja! ¡Lo ven todos! Les dije que los extraterrestres existían…- Dib se gira para ver al resto de sus compañeros, que estaban babeándose y diciendo cosas incoherentes. Entonces agrega confundido –Por Venus, parece que se tomaron la noticia con demasiada calma-

-Me sorprende que ustedes cuatro no hayan caído bajo los efectos de mi carne de zombi- Tak entorna los ojos mirando a los cuatro jóvenes como si se los fuera a comer –Aún así, no permitiré que se conviertan en un obstáculo para mis planes-

-¿Zo-zombis? ¿Estamos rodeados de zombis?- Zim había ignorado por completo todo lo que dijo Tak, solo recordaba esa horrible palabra que le causaba escalofríos. Salta de su asiento para tirarse en brazos de Dib. Se aferra al chico, sujetándose su sus brazos y piernas a su torso y comienza a gritar histérico -¡Noooou! ¡Vienen por mi dulce sangre!-

-Zim… contrólate- Dib trata de calmar al irken que se le había prendido al cuerpo como una garrapata –¡Suéltame!-

-¡Nooou! ¡Sus tripas gruñonas no muertas nos van a digerir! ¡Vamos todos a morir!-

-Esto es solo una parte de mi muy elaborado… plan… ¿Me están prestando atención?- Tak trata de continuar hablando pero Dib y Zim la estaban interrumpiendo con sus quejas y gritos. Los observa con hastío, porque los dos estaban demasiado juntos para su gusto.

-Este ¿Tak?- Skoodge saludo amablemente a la chica irken y después de tener toda su atención, decide hacer su jugada -¿No podrías olvidarte de Zim y dedicar tu energía a perseguir a un irken que podría ser una mejor pareja? No lo sé, alguien como… ¿Yo?-

Dib, Zim y Keef fulminan a Skoodge con la mirada. El irken gordito se cruza de brazos molesto e infla sus mejillas.

-Tenía que intentarlo-

-No me importa sus tonterías, solo quiero mi venganza- Dice Tak enfurecida, como si nada hubiera pasado –¡Zombis, les ordeno que me traigan a Zim! ¡Ahora!-

-¿Por qué tenían que ser zombis?- Zim estaba prendido del cuello de Dib, asfixiándolo por la presión que ejercían sus delgados brazos.

Keef entra en pánico por la horrible situación, y sale huyendo del aula sin mirar atrás. Estaba tan aterrado que no miraba por donde iba y gritaba "¡Aléjense de mi cerebro!"

-Como siempre, enloquece ante la primera dificultad- Skoodge toma un pupitre y se lo tira a la multitud de zombis para apartarlos del camino. La brecha era corta para salir de allí, pero por tanto jaleo que generaban todos esos zombis, tal vez debería usar sus patas de araña para apartarlos de su camino –Hay que salir de aquí… ¿Dib? ¿Zim?-

-No… respirar… puedo- Dib se estaba poniendo azul por el fuerte abrazo que Zim le estaba dando a su cuello. El irken más gordo y bajito suspira algo exasperado, y separa a Zim de Dib. Aún así, el aterrado irken se aferra al derecho brazo del humano.

-Solo son zombis…- Dib no sabía si esto era lo más reconfortante que podía decirle, pero trata de moverse con el irken aferrado a su brazo derecho para salir de ese salón de clases –No puedo creer que les tengas tanto miedo-

-Voy abrirnos el paso- Skoodge saca un par de sus patas de araña de su pak y empuja a un grupo de chicos que balbuceaban "¡Cerebros, cerebros!". Dib lo sigue, apartando las manos que venían de todas direcciones, tratando de sujetar las antenas de Zim.

-Cuando capture a Zim, voy a convertir a cada humano de este planeta en _zombi-esclavo_ y así creare mi propio Imperio- Tak grita completamente enloquecida, lanzando una carcajada maligna, digna de una villana de comic –Y ustedes dos, van a sufrir un destino peor que la muerte-

-¿Qué dijo? ¿Un destino peor que la muerte?- Skoodge parecía estar algo aturdido, tratando de atravesar la puerta de ese salón de clases para llegar al pasillo -¿Qué puede ser peor que morir?-

-Ya eso no importa, hay que salir de aquí…- Dib patea la cara de Sarah cuando trato de morderle la cabeza, marcando su bota en el rostro de la chica -¡Deja mi cabeza en paz!-

-No más zombis, me rindo… que Tak haga lo que quiera conmigo…- Zim ya estaba delirando de miedo.

-Nada de eso, nos vamos de aquí- Dib tira de Zim para salir por la puerta, y la cierra detrás de él, se escuchaba adentro que todos gritaban "Cerebros, cerebros, cerebros", a lo que el chico responde fuera de si -¡Que no estoy cabezón! ¡Dejen de burlarse de mi cabeza!-

-Dib, ellos no dijeron nada acerca de tu cabeza- Skoodge parecía estar algo preocupado por la estabilidad mental del humano. Tal vez debería alejar a Zim de él por el momento.

-Este… cierto- Dib entra en razón y escucha como los zombis se golpean contra la puerta para abrirla. Se aparta de la puerta para comenzar a correr por el pasillo –Tenemos que salir de aquí-

-¿Tak dijo que esto lo provocó una especie de carne-zombi?- Skoodge trataba de seguir el paso de Dib y Zim, tanto como sus cortas piernas se lo permitían.

-Hay mucha carne el día de hoy, tardaremos horas en revisarla a toda- Dib mira a todos lados con desesperación, sin dejar de arrastrar a Zim que parecía haber perdido la conciencia por el terror –Reduzcamos las posibilidades y ocupémonos de los regalos anónimos, creo que recibí un trozo de carne de una admiradora secreta o algo así-

-¿Por qué no la comiste? Pensé que era parte de su tradición de San Valentín- Skoodge supuso que era la forma adecuada que tenía Tak para infestar a Dib, de todos modos, la dieta en ese día festivo era a base de carne.

-Yo no como nada que no haya cocinado con mis propias manos, no puedo darme el lujo de confiar en nadie- Dib sonó un poco paranoico, pero el irken gordito estaba acostumbrado con esa actitud.

-Parece que no hay nadie en el salón de música- Skoodge abre la puerta y Dib entra junto con Zim. La cierra cuando todos estaban a salvo, rompe el picaporte y luego coloca unas sillas delante de esta para armar una barricada.

–Tenemos que solucionar esto, no podremos con una invasión de zombis a escala mundial- Dib dice esto, tratando de desprender a Zim de su brazo.

-Podríamos destruirlos, ya sabes, si los quemamos hasta hacerlos cenizas no nos molestaran más…- Skoodge parecía estar planeando una Purga Orgánica en la escuela. Dib le dirige una mirada de fastidio ante esa horrible y espantosa idea.

–…O podemos tratar de crear un antídoto- Al irken bajito no le gustaba esa idea, pero Dib era el único que estaba cuerdo y podía ayudarlo en ese momento.

-Eso es una buena idea- Dib separa a Zim de su brazo y trata de hacerlo entrar en razón. Lo zarandea levemente para que vuelva en si y lo mire a los ojos –Zim, escucha ¿Quieres que los zombis se vayan?-

-No más zombis, por favor- Zim solloza esto, su voz sonaba quebrada, y parecía estar completamente perdido por el pánico –Haré lo que sea, pero no más zombis-

-Necesitamos un antídoto para las personas infectadas, y de seguro que sabes como hacerlo-

-Tal vez… podría aislar los componentes de una muestra de esa carne que Tak le dio a todos, pero no hay tiempo… ella podría estar creando más zombis mientras perdemos el tiempo en eso- Replica Zim algo desanimado.

-Tendremos que entretenerla para que no lo haga…- Dib mira a Skoodge por un momento, pero arquea las cejas. El invasor se sonríe nervioso ante esa expresión. El humano finalmente niega –No, estás demasiado gordo para ser la carnada-

-¡Rayos! Y yo que esta vez si quería ser la carnada- Skoodge parecía estar muy decepcionado por esto. Dib y Zim le dedican una mirada de exasperación. No podían creer lo fácil que olvidaba el hecho de que Tak quiera matarlos, solo porque era muy atractiva.

-Este ¿Lo dije en voz alta?- El invasor sonríe algo apenado.

-Necesitamos a alguien más, que pueda ser creíble…- Dib no iba a dejar que esa invasora psicópata se quede con Zim. Y él no era muy bueno para tratar con mujeres.

De repente, del interior de un armario, sale despedido Keef. El chico tenía su camisa estampada de arco iris completamente destrozada y parecía estar más pálido de lo habitual. Por suerte solo era por el susto, y no porque fuera un zombi.

-Me encerré en el armario porque no dejaban de perseguirme- Dice Keef algo alterado y con poco aliento –Para ser zombis, corren demasiado rápido-

-Keef ¿Te gustaría ser Zim por unas cuantas horas?- Dib dice esto con una sonrisa, un tanto maligna. Keef se olvida por completo de su miedo y de su cansancio, sube los brazos por la emoción _¡Yatta!_

-¡Siii! ¡Será el honor más grande…!- Comienza a decir Keef, pero Dib lo interrumpe.

-Tendrás que entretener a...-

-¿A un chico muy guapo?- El pelirrojo parecía estar muy interesado en el plan, e interrumpe a Dib.

-No- Replica Dib y agrega algo molesto -A Tak. Es una chica... creo-

-Aww, es una lastima- Keef dice esto desanimado. Se percata que sus otros tres compañeros lo estaban mirando exasperados –Creo que no debí decir eso en voz alta-

-Solo…- Skoodge se quita su unidad holográfica que conformaba parte de su disfraz y la calibra para que genere la apariencia de Zim -…Ponte esto y trata de actuar como lo haría Zim-

Keef se coloca el brazalete y se convierte en un Zim. Parecía ser una copia impecable, desde sus antenas hasta el más mínimo detalle de su traje de invasor irken.

-Ella no notara la diferencia- Dib estaba impresionado por el disfraz, pero Keef arruina el momento abrazándose a si mismo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad- Exclama el joven pelirrojo.

-De acuerdo, eso fue más perturbador que todo lo que he visto hasta ahora- Skoodge comienza a empujar a Keef para sacarlo del aula –Deja que Tak te capture y trata que no descubra que no eres Zim-

-Seré tan Zim como sea posible- Keef ahora con la apariencia de Zim sale al encuentro de los zombis para entregarse -¡Soy el asombroso Zim! ¡Sienta la ira que corre por mis venas como desechos radiactivos! ¡No olviden mis venas!-

Los zombis dudaron por un momento, pero luego apresaron a Keef y se lo llevaron ante su flamante ama. Gracias a esto, dejaron completamente solo a los otros tres que estaban en el salón de música. Parecía que solo estaban programados para regresar con Tak cuando obtuvieran al irken en cuestión.

-Vaya, Keef me imita muy bien- Zim sonríe levemente –Hasta a mi me convenció-

-Aún así, Tak es muy lista, se dará cuenta muy pronto- Dib revisa el pasillo y se asegura que no haya zombis a la vista, regresa hacia el salón y explica su plan a los otros dos irkens –Iré a mi casillero a buscar la carne de zombi que Tak dejo allí, nos vemos en el laboratorio de la escuela dentro de cinco minutos-

Skoodge ve a Dib salir corriendo, y luego se da vuelta para dedicarle una mirada escéptica a Zim -¿Crees que este plan funcione?-

-No sé, quemar a toda la escuela resulta mas sencillo y efectivo que intentar hacer un antídoto- Zim parecía estar algo molesto con el asunto de salvar a los humanos, a pesar de no tener porque destruir la Tierra, no le molestaría deshacerse de sus desagradables compañeros de clases.

-Podríamos considerarlo como un plan B- Skoodge sugiere esto con una ligera sonrisa, y luego agrega –¿Cómo crees que Tak los este manipulando?-

-Con algo que sea indetectable para los humanos e irkens, que no hayamos podido ver… ¿Una frecuencia de sonido muy elevada?- Zim recorre la vista en la por todos los salones mientras llegan al laboratorio de la escuela. No había nadie allí, todos los zombis deberían estar con Tak.

–Ella debe controlarlos de forma remota ¿Pero donde estará la fuente?-

Zim y Skoodge entran al laboratorio, y comienzan a buscar los pocos reactivos que podrían usar para ese caso. Era primitivo, pero no había tiempo de percatarse de lo obvio. Mientras buscaban lo que le podría ser útil para descifrar los componentes de la carne de zombi, Skoodge comienza especular.

-Si yo fuera Tak, y no digo esto porque se me haya pasado por la mente conquistar la Tierra, usaría una base subterránea para mis instalaciones y así robaría la energía de la escuela, para generar las ondas sonoras necesarias desde este punto-

-Skoodge- Zim estaba algo incomodo con esa declaración -Necesitamos encontrarte algo con que entretenerte, o un día de estos, vas a enloquecer y destruir este planeta-

-No seas exagerado, solo estoy especulando…-

La idea sonaba plausible, y muy semejante al estilo de Tak. Operando durante todo el año sin que ellos se percataran de su constante vigilancia, colocando una base subterránea de manera indetectable debajo de la escuela, robando los datos y la energía de la ciudad.

Tak se estaba tomando demasiadas molestias para su venganza, y este plan no resultó ser peor que el que uso primera vez que llego a la Tierra. Parecía estar diseñado para hacerlo sentir miserable y aterrado ¿Por qué uso zombis? ¿Cómo supo que le tenía tanto miedo? De seguro se la pasó vigilándolo para descubrir sus debilidades, y buscó la peor y la más odiosa de todas para humillarlo…

"_¿Por qué no acababa con su vida o lo capturaba de una buena vez para terminar toda esa locura?"_

-¡Hey!- Dib llega al laboratorio con una cajita envuelta en un pañuelo violeta con corazones negros entre sus manos –Aquí esta la carne, huele horrible… no puedo creer que la gente se haya comido esto-

-Vamos a revisar esta cosa, y terminar con toda esta locura- Zim le arrebata la carne de sus manos a Dib y comienza a escanearlo con el espectrómetro de su Pak –Es solo algo de… ¿Dietilamida de ácido lisérgico?-

-¿LSD? ¿Tak drogó a todos con acido?- Dib estaba algo impresionado y a la vez confundido –No recuerdo que sirva para convertir en zombis a las personas-

-¿Los humanos crearon esta sustancia?- Skoodge estaba algo impresionado.

-Si, pero solo provoca alucinaciones- Explica el joven investigador paranormal.

-Tak debió modificar un par de moléculas, pero creo que todo lo que está ocasionando las transformaciones en zombis son unas señales de control de alta frecuencia, si destruimos la fuente no habrá más zombis-

Dib asiente, bastante conforme con esa solución. Cuando pregunto donde podrían hallar semejante generador, Skoodge le explicó su teoría de que Tak los haya estado monitoreando desde una base subterránea durante todo el año. Al humano no le agrado mucho esta noticia, es más, le provocaba algo de repulsión.

-¿Crees que Tak te espió durante todo el año y yo no lo note?- Dib parecía estar un poco herido del orgullo cuando miro a Zim, y agregó con algo de duda –Pero… ella no está interesada en ti románticamente o…-

Skoodge y Zim se miraron nerviosos sin saber que deberían decir. Dib abrió la boca para emitir una queja que no entendieron muy bien, y pateo el piso como un chiquillo malcriado. Estaba molesto, había algo que no le estaba gustando de la actitud de Tak de volver cada San Valentín, y estaba relacionado con esto. Sus sentimientos hacia Zim.

-Dijiste que ella te odiaba- Dib parecía estar declamándole a Zim, como una novia celosa.

-Claro que me odia…- Zim dice esto algo asustado, no esperaba que Dib se enfadara tanto por algo así -…Pero, puede estar un poquito obsesionada conmigo-

-En nuestra defensa, las chicas irkens tienen extrañas formas de demostrarte que les gustas- Skoodge dice esto tratando de salvar a Zim de su predicamento –Mi exnovia me amenazó con lanzarme por un precipicio sino tenía una cita con ella, y cuando acepte, me arrojó por ese mismo precipicio-

-¿Y porque Zim no se queda con Tak y termina con todo esto de una buena vez?- El joven Membrana se veía muy molesto, no parecía querer perdonar al irken a pesar de todo.

-Me gusta otra persona…- Zim estaba tan avergonzado al confesar esto, que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo –… Además, yo no tengo porque acceder a sus amenazas vacías ¡Yo soy Zim!-

-¿Quién te gusta?- Dib estaba cada vez mas molesto y no sabía porque. No tenía idea quien podría haber despertado ese interés en el irken, y se sentía muy celoso de esa situación. Zim mira nervioso para ambos lados, hasta que Skoodge le salva de otra pequeña humillación.

-Descubrí donde esta la base de Tak- Saca una pantalla de su pak y se la enseña a los dos –Pude rastrear la energía del brazalete holográfico que lleva Keef-

-Entonces acabemos con toda esta locura- Dib señala a Zim con su dedo índice, adoptando una actitud severa –Cuando todo esto termine, tendremos una charla muy seria-

(…)

Tak estaba algo decepcionada y también molesta. Atrapó a Zim finalmente, y lo tenía suspendido sobre una turba de zombis hambrientos, pero este no pedía clemencia ni piedad ¿Se había equivocado con su investigación? Era imposible, ella no cometía errores, estaba completamente segura de que él le tenía fobia a los zombis y que si veía uno, apenas podía mantenerse cuerdo.

-¿Zim?-

-¡No voy a dejar que me intimides Tak!- Grita emocionado Keef, tratando de exagerar sus expresiones para parecerse a Zim –¡Yo soy el sorprendente Zim!-

-¡Ya deja de gritar! Déjame preguntarte algo- Tak se acerca peligrosamente al completamente inmóvil Keef. Este la mira con algo de temor, pero trata de mantenerse firme -¿No tienes miedo de estos zombis?-

-¡Estoy aterrado! ¡Pero furioso de que uses estos trucos baratos para tu venganza!- Keef estaba exagerando demasiado, no se esperaba que Tak se alterara por esto.

-¡Trucos baratos! ¡Yo ya no sé como llamar tu atención! ¡No sé me ocurre como humillarte!- Tak parecía estar a punto de rasguñar el rostro de Keef por la ira, pero se contuvo –Me he pasado dos años en esta bola de fango, vigilándote y planeando mi venganza para este día ¿Y tú que haces? Estás todo el tiempo rodeado de ese par de idiotas… la bola de grasa que conquisto Blorch y el humano de cabeza gigante-

-¿Te refieres a Skoodge y Dib?- Keef estaba asustándose, Tak parecía haber enloquecido. Debió pasar mucho tiempo vigilando a Zim, entre las sombras, sin comunicarse con nadie.

-Ellos siempre están rodeándote, Skoodge vive contigo bajo el mismo techo… y Dib- Tak gruñe con frustración al pronunciar el nombre de aquel humano –Siempre estas pensando en ese mono sin pelo-

-Bueno, es que…- Keef trata de decir algo, pero la irken lo interrumpe.

-¿Qué necesito hacer para que me notes?- Tak estaba histérica, zarandeando al chico que estaba disfrazado de Zim -¿Debo conquistar un planeta? ¿Debo aumentar el tamaño de mi cabeza? ¿Tengo que subir de peso? Dime ¡DIME QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES DE MI!-

-Para empezar… quiero que me escuches- Keef iba hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría con una chica: abrir su corazón y explicarle sus sentimientos –Tak, creo que eres una talentosa invasora que no debe envidiarle nada a nadie, y aunque de seguro arruine tu vida hace muchos años atrás, quiero que sepas que te aprecio y que no te mereces a alguien que no te quiera por lo que eres-

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Tak parecía estar algo sonrojada y alucinada, Zim se estaba disculpando y ¿Expresando sus sentimientos? Era como un sueño hecho realidad.

-Claro que si, eres fuerte, inteligente y tenaz, sé que es difícil de entender, pero te mereces algo mejor que el increíble Zim- Keef hace una dramática pausa, y continua con su discurso –Además, yo no estoy listo para tener una relación con alguien tan fabulosa como tu, así que debes dejarme y continuar con tu vida de invasora…-

Keef mira a Tak con una falsa sonrisa -…Entre más lejos de la Tierra, mejor-

-Zim- Tak dice esto con un tono dulce y amable -Yo no voy a dejarte-

-¿Eh?- El chico pelirrojo disfrazado de irken abre la boca para quejarse, pero Tak no le da tiempo.

-No sabia que tenías… todos esos sentimientos- Tak mueve sus antenas como si estuviera intentando llamar la atención del muchacho –Debe ser por la desastrosa programación de tu Pak, pero es excitante-

-Este…- Keef no sabía que decir para escapar de esa situación, jamás imagino que llegaría a ese punto.

-Estamos destinados a estar juntos, lo supe desde el día en que me encerraste en esa maquina de dulces- Ahora Tak sonaba como una adolescente enamorada. Keef se preguntaba porque no tenía esa suerte con los chicos que trataba de conquistar.

-Tak… A mi me gusta otra persona- No sabía si eso funcionaría, pero la irken no parecía importarle.

-Tranquilo, mi lindo smeety- Tak le pellizca la mejilla de Keef, como si fuera un niño pequeño. Se acerca a su espalda, donde podía ver el pak proyectado holograficamente. Keef trata de moverse para que no atraviese el holograma con sus dedos y compruebe que era solo un humano –Quédate quieto por unos segundos mi vida, después de que te instale este chip en tu Pak, tú solo me amaras a mí y gobernaremos juntos la Tierra-

-¿No podemos ser solo amigos?- Keef sonríe muy nervioso. Estaba comenzando a sudar por el miedo.

-No querido, además sabes que esto es lo mejor para ti- Tak estaba por alcanzar la espalda de Keef, pero se detiene al sentir como temblaba -¿Algo que quieras compartir, cariño?-

-Solo… me arrepiento de no haberle dicho a Skoodge que…- Keef estaba a punto de terminar esa frase, pero de repente, las alarmas de la base se activaron. Tak se separa de él, dejando que suspire tranquilo ante semejante suerte.

-¡Alguien está invadiendo mi base!- Tak estaba a punto de golpear a uno de sus zombis para descargar su frustración, pero el disparo de un certero rayo láser le hiere la mano. Ve a un segundo Zim que aparece armado a pocos metros de ella. La invasora irken estaba confusa, pero pensó con rapidez y se giró para ver a Skoodge soltar a un humano pelirrojo de su trampa, que debía ser Zim.

-¿Me engañaron?- Los ojos violetas de Tak se desorbitaron, y su lindo rostro verde, se lleno de pliegues por la furia que transmitía -¡Como se atreven, malditas escorias!-

Tak se lanza sobre Zim enfurecida tratando de desmembrarlo con sus patas biónicas. Este logra detener su ataque con la ayuda de sus patas mecánicas. Las chispas volaron en todas direcciones al rozar el metal de sus instrumentos de ataque.

-Así es Tak, te engañamos- Zim estaba enfurecido y no le importaba si estaba alterando aún más a la irken –Además, creo que debemos ver a otras personas-

Tak grita llena de ira y arremete con más fuerza a Zim.

-No planeaba pasar este día así- Keef estaba muy nervioso por todo el asunto, aun cuando Skoodge lo deposita en el suelo.

-El año anterior fue peor, aún tengo la cicatrices que me lo recuerdan…- Skoodge miró hacia todas direcciones para ver si no había moros en la costa. Los zombis no parecían estar interesados en ellos, debía ser porque el efecto del LSD estaba acabando.

-¿Qué ibas a decirle a Tak sobre mi antes de que llegáramos?- Aprovecha a preguntar Skoodge.

-Que yo…- Keef se sonroja muchísimo y grita molesto ante lo entrometido que le pareció el irken al preguntarle –…T-te odio profundamente-

-Ya veo… voy a ayudar a Dib- Skoodge mueve a Keef hacia un lado y se dirige hacia donde estaban las maquinas amplificadora de frecuencia.

-Por Saturno, esta cosa es innecesariamente enorme- Dib mira con duda a Skoodge al verlo llegar -Ustedes tienen un complejo muy grave con su tamaño-

-Eso no es cierto…- Skoodge escucha un grito desde el otro lado, y ve que Tak lanza el cuerpo de Zim hacía donde estaban ellos. Dib logra atrapar al irken para que no se lastime, pero el impulso lo hace caer al piso.

–Creo que viene por nosotros- El irken gordito tiembla ligeramente al ver a la invasora acercarse a los tres peligrosamente.

-¡Oh si! ¡Ahora voy por ustedes escorias! ¡Es la ultima vez que ustedes tres arruinan mis planes!- Tak mira a Skoodge y usando su descarga de positrones comprimidos en las puntas de sus patas de araña mecánica, golpea al irken con un poderoso láser, lanzándolo al otro lado de la habitación –Voy a dejarlo vivo, para dárselo a las ratas Blorch cuando despierte, ese gordo feo no merecía conquistar un solo planeta-

-Tak, tu reino de terror ha llegado a su fin- Dib se levanta del suelo y ayuda a Zim a estabilizarse. Estaba muy eufórico, gritándole a la irken que estaba a punto de convertirlo en brocheta con sus patas mecánicas. El irken reacciona, y lo empuja hacía otra dirección para que no lo alcance.

-Ella no se rinde- Dib trata de esquivar el siguiente ataque, Tak estaba fuera de control -¿Por qué no nos envía sus zombis?-

-Está demasiado furiosa como para darse cuenta de que el LSD salio del sistema de los humanos- Zim parecía estar algo incomodo con la actitud de Tak –No sé que le hizo Keef, pero por su culpa esta llena de ira-

-¡Voy a matarlos! ¡Esta vez todos morirán aquí!- Tak toma su control remoto para activar el protocolo de autodestrucción de su base –Ahora sellare todas las salidas y…-

Zim no se queda de brazos cruzados, usando sus patas mecánicas para aumentar su velocidad, se acerca a Tak y la golpea con una fuerza abismal en la cara, haciendo que trastabille de un lado a otro. La invasora irken lo miro sorprendida, no esperaba que Zim le hiciera algo así… y con sus propias manos.

-Eso fue por los zombis- El irken no se hace esperar, le lanza otro puñetazo, haciendo que se desmaye por el impacto del golpe –Y este fue por volver todos los años-

-Golpeaste a una chica- Dib estaba algo impresionado al ver a Tak desmayada en el piso.

-Ella es una invasora, no es una chica- Zim recalca esto como si fuera una buena excusa.

-Zim, sabes que esto no se hace- El humano parecía estar algo indignado, Tak estaba inconciente y comenzó a sangrar por la boca.

-No me digas eso, ella estaba fuera de si y casi nos mata ¿Prefieres que la mate?-

-Bueno…- Dib lo pensó seriamente. Imaginó a Tak desnuda, en una cama de operaciones de una sala de autopsias, donde él la disectaba y ganaba un premio Novel por eso. Luego de esa linda fantasía, negó lentamente, alegando a su moral y ética, que aun le quedaba un poco dentro de él –…Supongo que no-

-Lo pensaste demasiado- Zim entorna sus ojos asqueado al darse cuenta –Espera un momento… ¡La imaginaste en una sala de autopsia!-

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pffff! Para nada-Dib estaba un poco nervioso y no pudo evitar ser muy obvio, Zim lo conocía demasiado bien. Así que trata de cambiar el tema -¿Vemos si Skoodge esta bien?-

-Si… Pero después, hablaremos seriamente de esto- Zim le dedica una mirada severa antes de darle la espalda al humano para marcharse.

(…)

-Van a pagar muy caro por esto- Tak se encontraba atada y bien asegurada, con una exagerada cantidad de cinturones de seguridad, a la silla de su nueva nave espacial, que Zim había programado para viajara directamente al planeta Mugre.

-Lo diré solo una vez más Tak- Zim seguía molesto por la actitud de la invasora que no paraba de maldecirlo. Cierra la escotilla y exclama -¡Déjame en paz! ¡Y no te acerques a mi abeja robot!-

-Exacto… y algo más- Skoodge iba a decirle algo desagradable a Tak, pero al mirarle la cara, se sonríe como un idiota y comienza a balbucear –Que lindas antenas tienes ahí, mi amor… ¡Auch!-

Dib había golpeado el brazo de Skoodge con su puño y lo miro molesto. Ya era demasiadas hormonas irken por hoy, no podría soportar otra manifestación amorosa de ese tipo.

-Adiós Tak, y feliz día de San Valentín- Keef saluda a Tak con falsedad y ella lo mira como si quisiera hacerle estallar su cabeza con un rayo láser.

-¡Volveré, y los destruiré a todos, en especial a ti Keef!- Tak grita esto mientras su nave se eleva hacia al firmamento del cielo nocturno -¡Te destruiré Keef! ¡Lo juroooo!-

-Finalmente, allí va Tak…- Dib estaba mirando con cierta calma como la nave surcaba por los cielos hasta perderse de vista entre las estrellas. Luego deja de sonreírse, para adoptar un gesto de completa exasperación –…Va volver el próximo año ¿Verdad?-

-Sep- Dicen al unísono Zim y Skoodge.

-Esto fue muy divertido, pero tengo que irme, mi madre quiere que le ayude a pulir sus trofeos de bowling- Keef saludo al grupo y se va caminando hacia su casa.

-Yo también me voy, tengo que desmantelar la base subterránea de Tak, a ver si hay cosas que se puedan salvar- Skoodge se va hacia la escuela, dejando a Dib y Zim solos.

Los dos se miran por unos instantes. Carraspean ligeramente casi al mismo tiempo. Dib mira hacia un lado para evitar ponerse nervioso y Zim lo imita.

-¡Por Júpiter! ¡Qué locura de día!- Dib comienza hablar para romper el hielo –Tak quiso vengarse de nuevo, hubo carne, base secretas y… Zim tenías que ver tu cara cuando estábamos rodeados de zombis-

-No quiero hablar de eso- El irken fue muy contundente, el tema no le hacía gracia.

-Entonces ¿Me vas a decir quien te gusta?- Dib dice esto con cierta impaciencia –Debe ser alguien importante, porque no entregarse a Tak después de que te lanzo todos esos zombis…-

-Está bien… sé que me voy arrepentir por esto- Zim estaba muy avergonzado, y revisa el interior de su uniforme. Saca una tarjeta toda arrugada y se la da a Dib –Dib-humano ¿Quieres ser mi Valentín?-

-Zim… eso fue muy cursi- Dib lo mira sonriendo con algo de malicia, pero le saca la tarjeta de sus manos antes de que proteste –Gracias, y aquí tienes la tuya-

Zim ve que el humano le extiende otra tarjeta, la toma y la abre para leer su contenido. Finalmente, sonríe levemente y la guarda en su bolsillo, un tanto aliviado.

-Deberíamos tener nuevas reglas de convivencia, ya sabes, la "Relación" que tenemos ha cambiado y…-

Zim calla al joven paranoico con un beso casto en los labios y lo mira con seriedad. Dib se ruboriza hasta la punta de sus orejas ante ese acto tan inocente.

-Solo… trata de no arruinar el momento- Zim suspira algo cansado, y comienza arrastrar a Dib para que tome algo de aire. El pobre se estaba hiperventilando de la emoción.

**Fin**

(...)

**N/A: Vaya, quedo como un one shot... eso es raro jajajjaa. Nos vemos en la proxima historia :)  
><strong>


End file.
